Unecpected suprise
by xxjewxx
Summary: Nudge has feelings for Iggy and Iggy has feelings for Nudge what will happen when they tell each othe. Lots of Niggy
1. Unexpected suprise

Chapter 1: Unexpected surprise!

**Nudge POV:**

When I see his beautiful smile that night I forget what I am doing. All of a sudden I feel a hot sting on my leg.

"Ouch…hot, hot that really hurt." I screamed.

"Are you ok Nudge?" asked Iggy. Ever since the flock left for Dr. M's house Iggy thinks he had the urge to make sure I was ok and that no one was attacking or something it was getting annoying.

"I am fine… um Iggy can I ask you a question?" while getting up to go sit by him, he smiled.

"Depends what is the question." He said while smiling. When I looked at his smile my knees buckled and I feel into his lap. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

**Iggy POV**

Out of surprise Nudge landed in my lap with I silent oof. I could smell her sweet cinnamon apple smell that filled my head and made me light headed.

"Are you ok?" I asked It almost felt right her sitting here on my lap the way her slim body fit in my muscular body.

"Um…I think so…did I hurt you."

"No you just took me by surprise that all." I said while smiling. I could feel a shiver go down her back. Just from her sitting on me I figured that I had feelings for Nudge. I mean not just big brother feelings, like romantic feelings.

"Um…she said while starring at me…I think. "I should…um move off you lap." She started to get up and walk away when I grabbed her hand. She paused, then I pulled her back quickly on my lap.

"So..." I said "What were you going to ask me?"

**Nudge POV **

"Um…" I said as I was getting lost in his eyes.

'Iggy…do you have feelings for me? I asked. All there was was silence. Iggy just sat there, silent, still. I started to try and get off his lap again but he took my hand again and pulled me onto his lap then our lips touched, I just stayed there while he was doing all the work then I positioned myself to kiss better than that. I tried to break away but he was holding me to him with great force. We just stayed there kissing, passionately, his lips were so soft and smooth against mine.

All of a sudden I became light-headed and realized I wasn't breathing. I started to breath through my nose. We stayed there kissing for about three minutes when I finally broke away.

I was breathing deep. Iggy liked me and I liked him back, either that or he was doing that to be a jerk. Later on we were both quiet. Then Iggy broke it.

"We need to talk about what happened." Why I didn't have anything to regret unless he just slipped and his lips ended up on mine and he couldn't move.

"What is there to talk about I don't regret anything…do you?" I said with a sad look although Iggy wouldn't be able to see it but he probably heard the hurt in my voice.

"I don't know Nudge I am 16 and you are 13 that is not right and we are like brother and sister."

"So you don't want to be with me because of my age, it dosent matter how old I am all that matters is that I like you and you like me."

"I don't know Nudge you are to young and the others…" I cut him off before he could say anything.

"FUCK THE OTHERS." I yelled.

"I am sorry Nudge… I just can't." He said. I started to cry. He stepped toward me.

"Don't" I yelled. Then I went to the side of the cliff and jumped. Part way done I took out my wings feeling the relief after having them tucked in all day. Then I flew high and away. I looked back and saw Iggy sitting down with his head in his hands. I think he was crying, but I didn't care, I just flew.

**Next Chapter coming in a little bit writing it as you are reading this.**


	2. lovewow

**Iggy POV**

Once Nudge left I felt so alone, I can't believe that I did that. I liked her so much. I hoped Nudge would be back soon. Later that night I heard Nudge moving around the campsite, she was looking for something. I got up and walked toward her. I swear she jumped 12ft when I came up behind her.

"Uhh…Iggy don't do that." She said then she went back to looking.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"It's none of your business." She yelled

"Look Nudge I am sorry I don't know what came over me, I am so sorry please forgive me." I heard her start to cry.

"You hurt me a lot; I flew for hours crying feeling like I was going to pass out but then I remembered that, I needed to stay strong so I could never let someone hurt me again like you did. I just don't think I can forgive you."

"Please Nudge I need you." I started to feel the cold water of tears running down my cheeks.

**Nudge POV**

I looked at Iggy and saw tears coming down his face. I walked up to and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Why did you do it?" I asked tears coming down my face. I thought after you kissed me that we would be together, that you would never hurt me." I said he sat down and pulled me on to his lap.

"I thought what people would think, that you are to young they would make us break up, not be together and I couldn't live with that I came to loving you I wouldn't be able to live without you." He buried his head into mine his tears were making my shirt wet, then I lifted his head so I could see him. Then I leaned forward and kissed him. I think he was surprised because he just stayed there than he motioned and kissed me better back. My arms were over his shoulders and his hands were holding on to my back so I would stay. When I broke away I just starred at him, he was so beautiful then he leaned and kissed me again. His hand was on my head holding me with force but he kissed me passionately and kissed him back.

This time he stopped before me.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I didn't realize how tired I was until he mentioned it. I nodded and lie down on the ground. Iggy layed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned to look at him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He sighed and answer:

"How much I am…in love with you." He said. I was shocked, he loved me, but did I love him…of course I did.

"I love you too." I said then we kissed again deeply. We kissed till we fell asleep.


	3. Lovehurt

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the beginning that Iggy is 17 and Nudge is 14**

**Nudge POV**

The next day the flock got back. Iggy and I decided not to tell the flock just yet and to wait till later on.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked trying to sound like I wasn't hiding anything. But when you have a 10 year old mind reader around nothing stays hidden.

_I can't believe you and Iggy kissed._

_Angel get out of my head and we did not kiss_

_Nudge, I can read minds, and in both yours and Iggy's mind you have the same image of you two kissing, it is rather cute actually._

_Ok so we did kiss but don't tell anyone we will._

_When?_

_I don't know so GET OUT OF MY MIND. _I screamed back. As soon as she was gone I went up to Iggy.

"Angel knows." I said quietly so no one would hear.

"What…how?"

"Um did we all forget that Angel can read minds?"

"Yea but I wasn't thinking about it I was pic…" he stopped. I smiled and looked into his blue eyes.

"So you were thinking about me?" I asked as we walked down to the creek.

"Of course I can get you out of my mind." He said. I blushed then felt his soft hands run across my face. He than grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to his. MY lips reached his and they move softly together. He rubbed in-between my wings, and I shivered. We kissed longer for about three minutes and then I heard a twig snap behind us. It was Gasman, he was starring at us in shock the he rubbed his eyes.

'Did I just see what I though I saw?' asked Gazzy.

"Um…Gazzy please don't tell anyone." said Iggy. Gazzy just stood here in shock.

"So…um when did this happen, have you guys been lying o us for a long time?" He asked. I walked towards him and gave him a hug, Iggy then joined. We convinced Gazzy not to tell anyone and that Angel already knows. When Gazzy left Iggy and I were silent. I walked over to the creek and washed my face. Iggy came up behind me, I then stood up and gave him a hug.

"We need to tell them soon." I said as I was still against his muscular chest. He sighed and hugged me tighter. I pushed back a little so I could see his face. I was hypnotized by his blue eyes, hen I leaned in and kissed him. We stood there making out for about 5 minutes then headed back o he camp.

**Iggy POV:**

We were holding hands as we walked back to the camp but when we got into view of them we let go and sat in different places.

That night, while everyone was asleep Nudge came over o my sleeping spot.

"Can I lie?" she asked. I nodded and lied down and put her arms around me, I also put mine around her.

"When they wake up in the morning hey are going to find out about us." Nudge sighed.

"I don't care let them find out, I don't have anything to hid, I love you and I want them to know that." I smile and leaned in to kiss her. We lied there kissing late that night until we fell asleep.

In the morning I was woken by a:

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I looked up to see a very angry Max. I nudged Nudge and she woke up startled.

"Iggy with me NOW!" yelled Max. I got up and followed her towards the creek.

"What the fuck were you thinking she is three years younger than you, that is wrong and you guys are like brother and sister or so I thought before I saw you to sleeping together." She yelled.

"Look I like Nudge and she likes me and I don't care what you say, cause you are a hypocrite." I screamed back.

"How am I a hypocrite?" she said.

"You and Fang are together and I thought you two were like brother and sisters."

"Fang is my age not three years younger than me. Ok here is your choice. You either break up with Nudge or leave the flock." She was being way to evil about this but I loved Nudge but if I left Max wouldn't let her come with me.

"How am I going to tell Nudge." Little did I know when I said that Nudge was standing right there.

"You don't have to." Said Nudge, she was crying now, I then heard her run away.

"Are you happy now?"

**To be continued:**

**If you want to know what happens next I need three reviews please review. **


End file.
